It is previously known to have a granulator for granulation, or coating a solid material with a film forming material dissolved in a solvent. The granulator comprises a rotating disc, which is arranged in a cylindrical housing, whereby the disc is arranged at a certain distance from the cylindrical wall to a slot, through which air is blown in order to create turbulence of a solid material being introduced at the upper side of the disc. The material is simultaneously sprayed from a spraying nozzle arranged above the disc. The apparatus and the method related thereto means that the coating material is added only at one point in the chamber, which leads to undesired agglomeration effects depending on too a high moisture at the point of application. The device is known under the mark CF-360; CF-750; CF-1000; and CF-1300 (FREUND). Equivalent results are also obtained at methods using a fluidized bed for coating.
Further, it is known to have a device for homogeneously moistening of a solid material (SE-B-7903053-2), wherein a method and an apparatus are shown for continuous mixing of a liquid and a powder to form a mixture which is homogeneously moistured. In the device liquid and powder are fed through separate conduits to a hollow space in a rotation disc, and a powder space of the rotation disc, respectively, and are thereby swept by the centripetal force outwardly toward the periphery of the disc. The liquid is pressed from the hollow space via a slot in the disc in a direction to the upper side of the disc and creates a mist curtain at the outlet from the slot. This mist curtain is caught by the powder being swept outwardly by the centripetal force from the powder space, and forms part of, and makes up a homogenous mixture of this powder.